


Birthday Cards for Secret Agents

by billiethepoet



Category: Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-28
Updated: 2013-12-28
Packaged: 2018-01-06 11:07:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1106084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/billiethepoet/pseuds/billiethepoet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some information shouldn't be classified.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birthday Cards for Secret Agents

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sc010f](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sc010f/gifts).



> For sc010f, in honor of her birthday.

“That information is classified.” 

Bond looms over Q’s shoulders, leaning over to read his laptop. Q keeps his back straight and his gaze does not flinch from his screen. He takes a long, slow sip of his steaming tea. 

“As you are well aware, I have the same security clearance you do.” The mug clinks against his desk as Q sets it back down. 

“You won’t find it. It’s been scrubbed.” Bond’s voice rumbles down Q’s spine and pools like warm honey in his gut. He can positively hear the smirk in Bond’s voice. But Bond isn’t going to win. Not this time; not by distraction or by deflection. 

Q leans back in his chair, cranes his neck backward, and smiles innocently up at Bond. “Not only have I already found it, but I found it twice.”

“Twice?” The confusion that cracks Bond’s normally smug expression is almost worth the hours and hours Q has spent sifting through classified records. 

His smile grows wider. It’s not often he has one up on 007. “Yes, twice. It appears that Her Majesty’s Secret Service has two different birthdates on record for James Bond, Agent 007.” 

“She shouldn’t even have one, that nosy old bird,” Bond grumbles.

“Seeing that you have two official birthdays, we’ll just have to celebrate twice.” 

“No.”

“Yes.”

“I’d like to see you try.”

“I’d like to see you stop me.” Q means it. He really does. But as soon as the words are out of his mouth, Bond is picking him up by the armpits and pulling him from his chair. It’s only through the benefit of long practice that Q doesn’t squawk and flail like a baby bird tossed from its nest. Instead, Bond lowers them both to the floor and pins Q to the ground with his body. 

There are benefits to dating a secret agent. Q will never deny that.

Q huffs and wriggles. He couldn’t get free if he tried but pushing his hips against Bond’s can be a bit of torture for them both. “You don’t have to stop me _now_. Your birthday isn’t until November. Both of them!” 

Q continues to squirm until Bond presses hard against Q’s shoulders and lowers his lips to Q’s ear. “Well, you have two birthdays to forget so I have to work twice as hard. Best not to wait until the last minute.” 

Q doesn’t forget either date but Bond puts all his talents into the task. Well, maybe Q does forget for a few moments here and there.

**Author's Note:**

> James Bond does actually have two dates referenced as his birthday in canon: Nov 11 and Nov 16.


End file.
